In the prior art, turbine flow meters, positive displacement flow meters and Coriolis mass flow meters are the top three flow meter products with best repeatability and accuracy. Still there are shortcomings with those flow meters, such as complex structures, bulky bodies, high prices, poor durability and reliability, narrow measurement range, and uneasy installation and adjustment.